Generally, vehicles are equipped with tuners or components that enable occupants of the vehicle to receive radio frequency transmissions (e.g., broadcast radio) by converting a carrier frequency and corresponding bandwidth into a fixed frequency which may be suitable for signal processing. For example, a radio signal may be demodulated, thereby providing an audio frequency signal. Users may add radio stations to presets on a vehicle, thus enabling the user to quickly access stations stored as a preset. For example, a radio equipped on a vehicle may come equipped with ten buttons (e.g., 0-9) which would allow a user to store ten (or more) presets by depressing and holding a button while a radio station at a particular frequency is selected.
However, with the advent of more stations or additional channels, such as due to satellite radio, for example, users may have hundreds, if not more stations to select from. As a result of this, navigation through the stations, channels, or presets may be increasingly difficult. Similarly, editing, setting, or defining favorites or presets may be distracting, particularly when a driver is operating a vehicle.